


My Beautiful Beast One Shot 3 ''My Ferocious Beast''

by Easyan



Series: My Beautiful Beast One Shot (Side Stories) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Parenting, Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Sad and Happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan
Summary: "Jean prit violemment conscience qu'il éprouvait une peur irrationnelle de perdre 'sa place'. Ambigüe mais unique. Entre celle d'Armin et de l'Amant Mystère. Une place à laquelle aucun nom semblait coller. Et cette incertitude le rendait absolument dingue. Tellement dingue qu'il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il s'admette l'inadmissible : il était amoureux d'Eren Ackerman"JeanxEren, un One Shot qui se situe entre le chapitre 22 et le chapitre 23 de la Saison 2 de My Beautiful Beast.





	My Beautiful Beast One Shot 3 ''My Ferocious Beast''

**Author's Note:**

> (Apparait dans un épais nuage couleur arc-en-ciel)
> 
> Licooooooorne!
> 
> Avant tout, je tiens à rassurer mon Honey Love. Je suis effectivement aller dormir hier soir avant d'être violemment réveillé par une crampe de la mort qui tue! Donc je me suis dit...ok, ben j'ai qu'à mettre en ligne mon nouveau petit bijou?
> 
> Pour les autres?
> 
> Soyons honnêtes, je sais bien que vous vous attendiez à la suite de My Beautiful Beast ou encore de Sygma ou même de How To Train Your Dragon. Ben figurez-vous que moi aussi! Mais voilà, quand Easyan est prolifique? Elle a zéro contrôle sur son cerveau et ça donne clairement des trucs bizarres, du genre, ce One Shot JeanxEren ou Jeren comme je me plait à appeler leur ship...Ne me frappez pas! J'y peux rien moi!
> 
> Mais si ça vous intéresse d'en savoir plus sur mes motivations ou sur les origines de ce WTF, vous pouvez venir faire un tour sur le blog qu'on en discute toutes ensemble! (Veeenez je me sens seuuuule)
> 
> https://shadowofthebeast.wordpress.com/2019/02/07/my-ferocious-beast/
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Ps: Ma bien aimée Kizzbloo continue de temps à autre à dessiner de superbes fanarts pour certains de mes écrits! N'hésitez pas à venir l'encourager, lui dire ce que vous pensez ou autre sur notre blog!!! J'ai hâte de vous y rencontrer! 
> 
> https://shadowofthebeast.wordpress.com/2019/02/08/mbb-one-shot-3-my-ferocious-beast/

 

**_Ferocious Beast_ **

**_One Shot_ **

 

C’était sûrement difficile à croire en le voyant aujourd’hui mais, absolument rien ne prédisposait Jean à devenir Brigadier.

 

Enfant, il avait un caractère doux et sensible.

Il l’avait hérité de sa mère : elle avait une âme d’artiste. Et elle avait veillé, le plus tôt possible, à lui glisser une boîte de crayons entre les doigts. Il adorait sa mère. Sa timidité et l’isolement y était sûrement pour beaucoup mais, il avait pris pour habitude de se cacher dans ses jupes à la moindre contrariété. Très longtemps, sa plus grande cause d’affliction avait été entièrement incarnée par la figure pressante et menaçante de son père. Sa voix sèche et cassante était la vedette de ses pires cauchemars. Gérard Kirstein était grand, imposant et sa posture rigide intimidait Jean au plus haut point. A trois ans, il n’avait que rarement été mis en présence de l’homme qui pourtant, était censé avoir activement contribué à sa venue au monde.

Gérard était un soldat gradé, hautement décoré, influent.

Comme l’avait été avant lui son père, le père de son père et le père du père de son père.

Chez les Kirstein, l’armée, c’était plus qu’une vocation : c’était une religion.

La seule chose qu’espérait Gérard Kirstein, c’était voir enfin arriver le jour où son fils serait enfin assez âgé pour qu’il lui puisse lui apprendre à manier le fusil, comme un homme, un vrai. Il rentrait au manoir une fois tous les six mois en moyenne, pour poser un regard critique sur l’éducation et la croissance de son héritier. Accusant sa femme de trop le couver, de le rendre faible et mou. Théodora Kirstein, seconde fille d’une famille bourgeoise influente de la capitale, n’avait absolument pas assez de caractère pour réellement tenir tête à son illustre époux. Elle éprouvait à son égard un complexe mélange d’admiration et de crainte. Elle se laissait admonester comme une enfant de six ans, les yeux baissés vers le sol, la mine contrite, rouge de honte. Jusqu’à ce jour, Jean ignorait s’il y avait un jour, eut la moindre once d’affection et d’amour entre ses deux parents.

Suite aux remontrances de Gérard, Jean avait fait la connaissance de Marco Bolt.

Théodora s’était mise en tête que le sociabiliser, le mettre au contact d’un autre petit garçon, l’endurcirait assez pour qu’il réponde enfin aux attentes de son époux. Le fait que Daniella Bolt et elle eurent immédiatement développé une amitié complice et qu’elles fussent voisines, avait beaucoup aidé. Malheureusement, il n’existait sans doute pas un seul garçon sur tout Paradiz de plus gentil et indulgent que Marco. Bien qu’ils fussent très vite devenus inséparables, leur amitié n’avait en rien fortifié la ‘masculinité’ du jeune Jean. Au contraire, il avait été conforté dans sa passion pour le dessin et il avait assez pris confiance en lui pour sortir de sa coquille.

Raison pour laquelle, lorsque son père revint au manoir, presque deux ans plus tard, Jean, cinq ans, s’était risqué à lui offrir l’une de ses créations pour lui témoigner de l’affection irrationnelle que nourrit chaque enfant pour ses parents. L’incident mit Gérard dans une telle colère que dès le lendemain, il traînait à sa suite, le garçonnet en larmes pour lui apprendre à tirer au fusil : « Moi vivant, ta mère ne fera jamais de toi une pédale ! » Ce fut la première fois en près de six ans de mariage que l’homme prenait la décision de poser des congés. Pendant un mois et demi, il administra le manoir d’une main de fer. Jean débuta son entraînement militaire.

Sans la présence effacée de sa mère, qui le laissait se glisser dans son atelier en secret, pleurer tout son saoul dans ses jupes, le rassurait et lui prodiguait quelques moments pour dessiner en paix, l’enfant qu’il était alors n’aurait sans doute pas tenu le coup plus de deux jours. Gérard engagea un instructeur pour assurer la suite de l’éducation martial de son héritier lorsqu’il fut forcé par ses obligations à retourner sur le terrain. Et pendant tout ce temps, Théodora n’avait jamais cessé de se révolter en silence et de permettre à son fils de trouver refuge à ses côtés lorsqu’il en avait vraiment besoin.

Ainsi, les années passèrent et Jean lors de son septième anniversaire eut l’immense joie de devenir le grand-frère d’une ravissante fillette nommée Natacha.

Apparemment, sa naissance aurait eu tout à voir avec les protestations de plus en plus convaincues de Théodora au sujet de la dureté de l’entraînement subi par Jean. Dans un immense élan de générosité, Gérard avait décidé d’essayer de lui donner un nouveau ‘projet’ à pouponner. Le fait que leur second enfant se soit avéré être une fille était un excellent coup du sort : « Comme ça t’arrêteras d’essayer de transformer notre fils en lopette ! ». Très vite, Natacha était devenue le centre de l’univers de Jean. Contrairement à lui, c’était une battante. Elle était fascinée par leur héritage militaire, chahutait sans arrêt, admirait leur père et adulait son grand frère. Les super-héros, c’était sa passion. Et pour elle ? Jean était prêt à faire des efforts, à s’endurcir. Il voulait devenir à la hauteur de ce qu’elle s’imaginait de lui, être ‘son super-héros’. Le fait qu’elle ne considère absolument pas son talent pour le dessin comme rédhibitoire ? C’était la cerise sur le gâteau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l’impression d’être suffisant, d’être exactement celui qu’il fallait. Adéquat. Grâce à elle, il s’était mis à secrètement rêver de devenir peintre. Il s’était fait un tas d’amis, il avait appris à exprimer sa voix…

Voilà pourquoi quand Natacha tomba brusquement gravement malade, Jean n’hésita pas une seule seconde.

Il avait douze ans et sa petite sœur venait de soudainement perdre sa motricité. Quand la seule réaction de Gérard fut de gronder : « Elle ne vaut plus rien ! Qui va accepter de l’épouser si elle est coincée dans un fauteuil roulant ? Heureusement qu’elle est agréable à regarder, on pourra peut-être lui trouver un vieux bourgeois pas trop regardant. Peut-être un veuf ? Lui au moins, il aura de quoi débourser pour ces soins médicaux inutiles ! » Il n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête, lui trouver un prétendant avant d’extorquer au pauvre bougre de quoi conserver la qualité des traitements qu’il s’était efforcé de payer jusque-là. Les Kirstein étaient un patriarcat archaïque où les femmes n’avaient aucun poids et aucune place. Natacha ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Révolté, Jean comprit sur le coup que s’il voulait que sa sœur ait un avenir, s’il voulait que leur vie change enfin, il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains. Il se dépouilla de ses craintes et ses doutes. Il se mit à activement chercher un moyen de soigner sa chère sœur, quitte à, pour ça, dire adieu à son projet d’artiste peintre et devenir lui-même médecin.

Il lui fallait réussir à gagner assez d’argent pour prendre soin des deux femmes de sa vie.

Natacha risquait de dépérir avant qu’il n’y parvienne et il n’avait pas une seule minute à perdre. Raison pour laquelle lorsque son père lui posa cette question fatidique au moment de choisir son prochain collège, il était déjà au point pour lui parler de son envie de bifurquer vers un établissement qui proposait une formation médicinale avancée pour l’élite du pays. Mais voilà, Gérard Kirstein avait des plans pour l’avenir de son fils, des plans auxquels il était hors de question de faire obstacle.

Leur dispute fit trembler les murs du manoir, fondre en larmes Théodora et trembler de peur Natacha. Pourtant, Jean avait tenu bon, il avait fait valoir son avis jusqu’au bout. Il voulait sauver sa sœur et s’il n’existait aucun moyen de le faire actuellement, il allait devoir l’inventer lui-même, que cela plaise ou non à son père. Il était prêt pour ça à accepter de devenir médecin d’armée, du moins si Gérard acceptait qu’il s’engage après avoir trouvé un remède.

Deux mois plus tard, Natacha décéda.

Au beau milieu des lamentations déchirantes de sa mère effondrée, de sa propre peine insondable, Jean se souvenait surtout de la posture droite et de l’inexpressivité de son père pendant l’enterrement. Il n’oublierait jamais la discrète, mais ferme, poignée de mains que Gérard échangea avec le médecin chargé du dossier de Natacha. Et personne ne réussirait à enlever à Jean la conviction que leur géniteur n’y était pour rien et qu’elle s’était juste éteinte un beau matin. Sans aucun signe précurseur de rechute ou de dégénérescence.

Jean savait à quel point son père exécrait les Brigades.

Gérard avait exprimé à maintes reprises la haine et le mépris qu’il leur portait. A ses yeux, il s’agissait d’une bande de bons à rien, de riches crétins qui s’amusaient à _jouer les soldats_. Il enrageait à l’idée que la population puisse les aduler comme des héros alors que les véritables héros étaient oubliés en première ligne. Les Brigades recevaient d’honteuses subventions, de l’attention et des moyens pour combattre de vulgaires criminels de bas étages tandis que les _vrais soldats_ qui assuraient la sécurité du pays s’échinaient dans la fange…

C’était exactement la raison pour laquelle Jean avait pris la décision de tout mettre en œuvre pour intégrer les rangs de la Brigade Spéciale.

Non seulement cela lui permettrait de devenir assez riche pour prendre soin, avec ses propres moyens, de sa mère mais aussi de rejeter absolument tout ce qui le reliait à la famille Kirstein. Leur héritage maudit, leur richesse. Mais en plus, il allait pouvoir le faire en beauté, avec un beau majeur dressé en direction de Gérard et ses convictions. Et si pour ça, Jean était forcé de devenir le plus vain et le plus suffisant de tous les Brigadiers, ainsi soit-il. Il comptait vivre vieux et dans les conditions les plus avantageuses qui fussent, un véritable pied de nez à tout ce pourquoi vivait son spartiate de père.

Alors comment diable avait-il pu finir Leader dans l’Escadron le plus légendaire et le plus suicidaire de la Brigade d’Intervention ?!

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Il était si facile de se méprendre sur le compte d’Eren Ackerman.

De le sous-estimer.

Au départ, son existence n’était qu’un mythe.

Lorsque Jean avait fait la connaissance de Conny, Sasha, Armin et la merveilleuse Mikasa Ackerman, la présence fantomatique de l’infâme Eren était légèrement agaçante mais sans conséquences. Le légendaire gamin comateux était apparemment comme ces contes pour enfants un peu dingues desquels on a le plus grand mal à se détacher. Chacune des aventures dans lesquelles il semblait avoir excellé à les entraîner durant leur enfance étaient aussi folles qu’incroyables.

Quand Eren avait subitement surgi du néant en chair et en os, Jean n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir.

A première vue ? C’était un crétin fini. Beaucoup trop souriant, qui braillait sans arrêt, exposant ses idéaux naïfs et idéalistes à la face du monde avec une conviction agaçante. C’était un gamin arrogant et têtu qui avait le don de rendre Jean complètement ivre de rage. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment Mikasa et Armin avaient pu se retrouver à suivre les moindres désirs de cet idiot. De quelle façon Eren s’y était-il pris pour parvenir à se hisser sur ce piédestal ? Jean n’avait qu’une envie, l’y déloger.

Ce qui aurait sans doute été bien plus facile à rendre possible si, lui-même, il ne s’était pas tout simplement retrouvé subjugué par ce crétin.

Eren avait une sorte de rayonnement surnaturel. Il était combattif et déterminé. S’il tombait ou échouait, il se relevait et luttait jusqu’à réussir à atteindre son objectif. Eren était injustement doué mais jamais assez à ses propres yeux, en dépit de l’arrogance qu’il se plaisait à afficher de temps à autre. Il fonçait tête baissée, autant de fois qu’il était nécessaire, pour arriver à ses fins. Son regard inhumain, magnétique, d’un bleu vert irréel, était constamment fixé sur l’avenir. Une sorte de but ultime qu’il ne perdait jamais de vue. Jean s’était surpris à vouloir l’aider, à rechercher sa reconnaissance. Malgré lui.

Puis le groupe des Monstrueux Prisonniers s’était formé, un peu par hasard, rapidement et plus solide que Jean n’aurait jamais pu en rêver.

Il s’était retrouvé entrainé dans leur folie avant même d’avoir compris ce qu’il lui arrivait. C’était la première fois en près de cinq ans que Jean se surpassait avec autre chose en tête que ses ambitions et son égocentrisme. Le jour où, après avoir donné une leçon à ce gros con d’Erik, Eren lui avait passé le bras en travers des épaules et l’avait gratifié d’un de ses sourires narquois en s’exclamant : « Bien joué, Face de cheval ! » Jean avait senti comme une boule lui exploser dans la poitrine. Et comme par magie, quoiqu’il en dise, c’était à cet instant précis et seulement là, qu’il avait indéniablement commencé à admettre son appartenance à leur groupe. L’acceptation de celui qu’il appelait ‘le Psycho’ lui avait fait courir une vraie décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

A partir de ce jour, sa vie s’était transformée en véritable roman d’aventures.

La chose la plus dingue et la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

Jean s’était retrouvé à graviter autour d’Eren. Par la force des choses les embrouilles dans lesquelles le Psycho sautait à pieds joints étaient aussi devenus ‘ses embrouilles’. La flamme que Jean pensait éteinte depuis la mort de Natacha s’était ravivée. Les étincelles de leur relation l’alimentaient. Alors qu’il comptait privilégier ses résultats, sans vraiment s’attacher à ses camarades, il avait fini par co-diriger malgré lui, leur bande de dégénérés. Quand ils s’étaient tournés pour la première fois vers Jean, pour demander conseil afin de se sortir du pétrin, attendant patiemment et comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus naturel que de vouloir son avis pour se sortir d’affaire, ça lui avait fait l’effet d’un électrochoc. Bien entendu, son classement comptait toujours autant à ses yeux mais à vrai dire, il avait de plus en plus l’impression que son intérêt pour la Brigade Spéciale lui servait de façade.

Il n’y avait sûrement qu’Eren pour être étonné lorsque Jean choisit finalement de rejoindre la Brigade d’Intervention aux côtés du reste des M.P.

A la suite de son discours enflammé, il y avait très peu de chance qu’un membre du groupe ne se décide à quitter la partie. Ce fameux soir, alors qu’il rentrait aux côtés de Marco, Jean n’avait pu s’empêcher de pester : « Il doit toujours faire la morale aux autres ! Comme si tout se résumait à ses idéaux à la con ! La vraie vie, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Des tas de personnes sont obligées, chaque jour, d’arrêter de lutter ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à vouloir s’assurer la vie la plus agréable possible ? On ne sait jamais quand notre monde pourri va venir réclamer son dû et nous réduire en miettes, autant en tirer le maximum pendant qu’on en a l’occasion, non ? Mais non, il faut forcément qu’Eren, Monsieur Parfait, vienne essayer de nous faire culpabiliser ! Psycho à la con ! » Jean avait marqué un silence, troublé par le son de sa propre voix, par le creux de son argumentaire.

Marco était silencieux et calme, comme à son habitude, une présence contemplative et sereine à ses côtés.

Frustré, Jean s’était ébouriffé les cheveux et avait poussé un grognement excédé. Moment qu’avait choisi Marco pour enfin rétorquer : « Tu sais que tu n’as jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu’Eren a débarqué dans ta vie pour _‘niquer tous tes plans’_  ? » Abasourdi, Jean lui avait lancé un regard incrédule : « Est-ce que t’es sûr que t’as pas trop picolé Marco ?! » Le brun avait agité la tête puis soupiré : « La dernière fois que tu as été aussi vivant, aussi déterminé, Natacha était encore en vie. » Un lourd silence avait suivi sa déclaration. Une boule en travers de la gorge, Jean avait répliqué, frustré : « Tu débloques complètement !

\- Non, Jean. Je suis sérieux. On se connait depuis toujours non ? Après la mort de Natacha, tu as changé du tout au tout. Mais ces dernières années ? Non seulement tu as recommencé à t’exprimer, mais en plus ? Tu as arrêté de tenir les autres systématiquement à distance. T’arrivais plutôt bien à feindre d’être social mais ce n’était qu’un rôle, avec les M.P, avec Eren, tu as arrêté de te cacher. Et on sait tous les deux, en dépit de ce que t’as pu dire ce soir, que tu n’imagines pas une seule seconde passer le reste de ta vie sans lui. » Jean avait dégluti puis sifflé : « D’accord, j’avoue que ces crétins me manqueraient si je choisissais les Brigades Spéciales mais, j’ai décidé que je prendrais soin de ma mère, que j’arriverais à faire regretter à Gérard… » Marco s’était stoppé en plein milieu du trottoir et l’avait percé de son regard bienveillant. Jean s’était tu, son plaidoyer réduit à l’état d’un vulgaire gargouillis au fond de sa gorge.

Marco avait alors déclaré : « Natacha aurait choisi la Brigade d’Intervention. Tu le sais. Et tu sais aussi que c’est ce dont tu as réellement envie. Non seulement parce qu’on est tous certain que tous les M.P feront le même choix mais aussi parce que tu sais, au plus profond de toi, que c’est exactement comme ça que tu as envie d’utiliser tes capacités. Si tu as travaillé si dur, ce n’est sûrement pas pour aller lécher les bottes de politiciens véreux ou pour toi-même participer à la corruption qui gangrène le pays et qui a, sans aucun doute, contribué au fait que le médecin de Natacha ait pu accepter un pot de vin de la part de Gérard afin de la tuer, sans être inquiété par les autorités. » Il avait marqué une très courte pause avant d’ajouter : « Sans parler du fait que tu ne peux pas _le_ quitter. » Jean avait laissé son regard se perdre dans le vide avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l’âme et rétorquer : « T’as sûrement raison : sans moi pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce crétin serait capable de faire tuer tous nos potes en moins de deux mois… » S’il avait délibérément choisi de totalement ignorer les sous-entendus à peine voilés de son meilleur ami, c’était son affaire.  

Malgré tous ses efforts, Marco ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre ce qui les liait, Eren et lui.

Après tout, Jean lui-même n’y comprenait absolument rien.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Il y avait ‘ce truc’ entre eux.

 

Ce truc, cette chose, ce machin.

C’était autant de façon tout à fait vague de résumer tout ce qu’ils partageaient sans se filer des crampes d’estomac. C’était arrivé sans crier gare. Sur une impulsion d’Eren, comme c’était le cas pour la majorité de tout ce qui les liait. C’était les décharges électriques qui crépitaient dans l’air à chaque fois qu’ils s’engueulaient en dix mille fois foudroyants. C’était l’apothéose de leurs années de friction. De manière tout à fait objective, Eren était séduisant. Il avait ce on-ne-sait-quoi de profondément sensuel. Il était si troublant que Jean avait déjà surpris plus de gars, pourtant parfaitement hétéro, qu’il n’était décent de l’admettre, à rougir après avoir été au centre de l’attention du Psycho.

Il était facile d’admirer, toujours objectivement, l’aspect presque velouté de sa peau hâlée, la beauté hypnotisante de son cou, la lascivité des gouttes de sueurs qui suivaient la ligne de sa nuque après un effort physique particulièrement éprouvant, le côté tout simplement époustouflant de la grâce féline avec laquelle il se mouvait. Il était dangereux et fascinant. En toute objectivité, bien sûr. Alors oui, lorsque ce même Eren, puissant et indomptable, lui avait permis de le toucher, de le faire gémir et plier de désir sous ses doigts ? Jean n’avait pas su comment refuser le shot d’adrénaline. C’était une sensation intoxicante, nouvelle.

Jean n’avait aucune raison d’y accorder de réelle importance, Eren était le choix le plus facile. C’était un mec lui aussi, donc leurs appétits concordaient. Pas besoin de séduction ou d’implication émotionnelle, comme c’était le cas avec ses conquêtes féminines. C’était donc tout naturellement que Jean s’était vu cessé toute activité incluant les filles du club de pom-pom girls ou autres groupies, avant d’augmenter les fréquences de ses rencontres avec Eren.

Ça ne faisait de lui ni une _lopette_ , ni une _pédale_.

Juste un lycéen lambda avec une libido saine mais quelque peu délurée.

Et si Jean s’était souvent surpris à détester le fameux _‘compagnon’_ d’Eren bien après qu’ils eurent arrêté leurs galipettes sans conséquences, c’était surtout parce que lui, il avait conscience de l’inconscience du Psycho. Parce qu’en tant que bon ami, Jean sentait bien que ce type était louche et qu’Eren finirait tôt ou tard avec le cœur brisé. La relation qu’il entretenait avec l’Homme Mystère était malsaine et allait forcément lui éclater à la figure un jour ou l’autre. Quel mal y avait-il à ce que Jean le mette en garde ? Aucun. La boule pesante qu’il avait en travers de la gorge à chaque fois qu’il y pensait n’avait rien à voir avec l’éclat qui s’allumait au fond des yeux du Psycho à chaque fois qu’il mentionnait son pédophile d’amant. Ni même avec l’irritation, tout à fait compréhensible, qu’éprouvait Jean à chaque fois qu’il remarquait l’armée de suçons que ce cinglé possessif tatouait sur le corps de sa victime. Quand Eren tout à coup, se montrait aussi docile et neuneu que n’importe quel ado transi d’amour, quand il perdait de vue tout ce qui faisait de lui le crétin fini indomptable qu’il était par essence, il y avait de quoi s’inquiéter.

Et c’était tout ce que faisait Jean, s’inquiéter.

Parce qu’en dépit de tout, il était un excellent ami.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Au final, de façon tout à fait surprenante, c’était à cause de Marco que tout s’était effondré.

 

Jusqu’ici, le petit ‘jeu’ auquel Jean s’était adonné avec Eren continuait de vaguement lui flotter dans un coin de l’esprit, sans vraiment le troubler plus que ça. Eren était toujours dans sa relation bancale avec le pédo-inconnu et Jean avait bien d’autres chats à fouetter que de se prendre la tête à chercher une petite amie. Sauf que, voilà. Sans qu’il ne comprenne bien comment c’était arrivé, Marco et lui, ils s’étaient _rapprochés_. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, il n’y aurait pas dû exister un seul niveau de proximité à franchir. Non ? Et pourtant, Eren avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Et Jean n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer les rougissements, les regards appuyés que Marco lui destinait. Et sans même prendre le temps d’y réfléchir à deux fois, d’entrer dans la réciproque. Il n’y avait aucun mal, aucun problème à s’amuser à titiller Marco. Jean n’avait aucun problème avec le fait que son meilleur ami puisse être gay, aucun mal à accepter qu’il puisse avoir un crush sur lui. C’était même assez flatteur, non ? Il estimait que flirter n’était pas une affaire sérieuse, ce n’était toujours qu’un jeu, sans risques.

Après tout, Jean était loin _d’être de la jaquette_.

Bien qu’il n’éprouve plus pour Mikasa qu’une bonne dose d’admiration et qu’il n’eut pas pris la peine de draguer ou s’intéresser à une autre fille ces derniers temps, c’était surtout parce que l’année d’Apprentissage lui demandait beaucoup trop de son temps, son énergie et son attention. Marco, c’était la facilité, encore une fois. Juste de quoi pimenter un peu ses soirées et lui donner à penser à autre chose que son job… Seulement voilà, Marco n’était pas Eren. Leur relation n’avait rien d’électrique ou de complexe et fermer les yeux sur la réalité de ce que Jean était entrain de vivre n’était plus vraiment possible une fois qu’il s’était retrouvé à plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami. Avec Eren, il y avait un accord tacite : les sentiments n’avaient pas leur place entre eux. C’était l’impossibilité d’une charge émotionnelle qui avait rendu l’aventure possible.

Mais là, ce baiser, que voulait-il dire au juste ?!

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien vouloir dire de Jean ?

Était-il vraiment un salaud au point de jouer avec les sentiments de son meilleur ami ? Y avait-il autre chose ? Incapable de trouver la moindre réponse à ces questions, Jean fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux, il prit la fuite.

C’était sans compter sur Eren.

Chacun des plans de la vie de Jean se heurtait systématiquement à l’impitoyable cyclone qu’était Eren Ackerman, laissant ses certitudes ravagées comme les tristes constructions qu’il emportait sur son passage. Cette fichue mission dans un bar de strip gay, leur fausse relation, leur cohabitation…et un coming out. Obligé d’admettre qu’au final, son père avait eu raison depuis le départ. Qu’il avait su voir juste en dépit de tout. Puis ensuite de faire face au fait qu’aujourd’hui encore Gérard Kirstein parvenait à empoisonner son esprit. Le forcer à haïr ce qui faisait pourtant parti intégrante de lui mais ne le définissait absolument pas. Être bisexuel ne faisait pas de lui un homme moindre, un homme faible. Marco et Eren étaient sans aucun doute les meilleurs Brigadiers que Jean puisse connaître, ils étaient capables et forts. Leur sexualité n’avait absolument rien à voir avec leur valeur ou leurs capacités. Ce raccourci écœurant avait pourtant poursuivi Jean jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Emasculé, raillé, persécuté.

Il avait des sueurs froides et étouffait littéralement entre les murs du manoir où absolument tout lui rappelait la présence de son père. Alors en dépit de sa réticence à laisser sa mère seule dans cet endroit maudit, il prit la décision de déménager à peine deux semaines après son retour de mission. L’affaire s’était faite rapidement et en toute discrétion. Depuis leur baiser, les rapports entre Marco et Jean étaient plus que tendus. Totalement superficiels. Alors le blond vénitien avait demandé l’aide de Conny, Reiner et Berthold. Il avait fait mine d’ignorer le regard trahi que lui avait lancé Marco en apprenant la nouvelle de la bouche de Conny. Même s’il désirait plus que tout arranger les choses avec Marco, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer.

Surtout pas alors que Jean commençait à peine à pouvoir de nouveau se regarder dans un miroir.

Depuis qu’il avait été forcé de voir les choses en face, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de revivre, encore et encore, divers moments de sa vie. De chercher, malgré lui à mettre des mots sur les sensations les plus gênantes, les plus inavouables, qui lui avait comprimé la poitrine. Il lui était impossible de ne pas repenser à Eren, à ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il revoyait en pensées toutes ces fois où il avait éprouvé une intense frustration à chaque fois que son ex sexfriend refusait qu’ils aillent plus loin. Refusait que Jean le possède entièrement. A chaque fois qu’Eren lui rappelait en un mot comme en cent que Jean n’était pas celui auquel il pensait alors qu’ils batifolaient sous ses draps. Que son cœur appartenait à un autre. Qui jamais ne quittait vraiment ses pensées.

L’amitié naissante d’Eren et Léo avait sans doute été la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase fêlé de son déni. Jean prit violemment conscience qu’il éprouvait une peur irrationnelle de perdre ‘sa place’. Celle qu’il pensait être le seul à avoir. Ambigüe mais unique. Entre celle d’Armin et de l’Amant Mystère. Une place à laquelle aucune désignation ne semblait correspondre. Et cette incertitude rendait Jean absolument dingue. Tellement dingue qu’il n’en fallu pas plus pour qu’il s’admette l’inadmissible : il était amoureux d’Eren Ackerman. Probablement depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu’il n’était possible pour sa santé mentale de l’admettre. Et ça lui était tellement naturel à présent, qu’il ne savait même plus comment faire pour revenir en arrière.

C’était la pire réalisation que Jean n’aurait jamais pu avoir.

Il connaissait Eren, il ne le connaissait que trop bien et ça, ces sentiments, étaient voués à l’échec le plus total. C’était encore pire que lorsque Jean s’était imaginé pouvoir sortir avec Mikasa. C’était au moins dix crans au-dessus sur l’échelle du masochisme. Une pure catastrophe. Raison pour laquelle il était fermement déterminé à ne jamais, ô grand jamais, se déclarer.

Si seulement il avait été capable, pour une fois, de contrôler sa propre vie comme il le fallait, il n’aurait eu aucun mal à tenir son vœu de silence. Il n’aurait eu aucun mal à refouler ses sentiments. A ce que tout reste normal entre Eren et lui.

Au lieu de ça ?

Jean s’était retrouvé à suivre Eren comme son ombre, incapable de se tenir à distance ou d’agir comme _‘avant’_. Tout simplement parce qu’il n’avait plus la moindre idée de comment ils interagissaient avant que Jean n’ait son épiphanie ! Malheureusement s’il y avait une constante sur laquelle il pouvait encore compter ? …C’était sur le fait qu’Eren puisse réussir à le comprendre aussi bien que Jean s’avérait capable de le comprendre de son côté. Bien que le Psycho fût tout aussi doué que Jean pour se voiler la face, il n’avait fallu _que_ quatre mois pour qu’Eren n’arrête d’ignorer l’évidence et ne déclare de but en blanc, veste en main : « On va chez toi. » Jean n’avait pu que s’écrier, parfaitement surpris : « Pardon ?! » Alors qu’en réalité, rien n’aurait pu être plus clair que ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes de sa misérable existence.

Eren n’avait pas eu à insister beaucoup pour que Jean n’accepte de le conduire dans son ‘nouvel’ appartement.

A chaque fois que le blond vénitien s’était laissé aller à rêvasser, l’illusion hautement dangereuse qui consistait à s’imaginer rentrer chez lui accompagner d’Eren n’avait absolument aucun point commun avec la situation présente. Déjà, le silence. Pesant et extrêmement gênant, ne faisait absolument pas partie de ce délire. Et la tension qu’il s’imaginait alors, elle était bien plus de l’ordre du sexy que terrifiante. Eren proposa de leur payer le repas et alla même jusqu’à leur acheter un pack de six bières. Si Jean avait eu le malheur de croire que cette soirée pourrait terminer autrement qu’en pugilat ? La ‘gentillesse’ et la ‘considération’ du brun venait d’impitoyablement écraser ses espoirs. Eren était un bourreau menant son bétail à l’abattoir, qui essayait maladroitement d’apaiser les angoisses de sa bête en lui offrant assez de ‘caresses’ pour l’abrutir.

Une fois qu’ils furent dans la ‘sécurité’ de l’appartement, Jean tenta de se calmer.

Certes, ce moment allait être l’un des plus horribles qu’il ait eu à vivre depuis des années mais il pouvait quand même espérer en tirer quelque chose de positif, non ? Après cette soirée, il allait pouvoir arrêter de se prendre la tête, il allait pouvoir tourner la page et repartir du bon pied. Faire les choses correctement cette fois-ci, en ayant conscience de chacun des pas qu’il faisait sur ce chemin. Et non pas en se retrouvant stupidement raide dingue de la ‘mauvaise personne’. L’expression ‘tomber amoureux’ n’avait jamais eu autant de sens qu’à présent, l’ironie cruelle et le caractère complètement chaotique de l’idiome étaient à leur paroxysme.

Ils s’installèrent dans ce même silence gênant et tendu qui ne les avait jamais vraiment quittés depuis leur départ du QG de la Brigade. Voir qu’Eren était aussi perdu que lui sur la marche à suivre avait un petit côté rassurant. Lorsqu’il n’était pas vraiment impliqué, le Psycho avait tendance à régler la question d’un bon coup de pied dans les dents, s’il prenait des précautions actuellement, c’était forcément qu’il voulait, lui aussi, que cette situation se termine autrement qu’en bain de sang.

Ce qui n’empêcha en rien que Jean mette à profit chaque minute de leur rencontre pour repousser le moment où il allait devoir vivre l’inévitable.

Une fois encore, ce fut d’Eren que vint l’impulsion primaire : « Okay. » Il posa sa boîte vide sur la table puis ses couverts sur le tout, avant de légèrement se tourner pour faire face à Jean. Son insondable regard vert d’eau résolument fixé sur son interlocuteur. Leurs genoux se touchaient et Jean ne put s’empêcher de déglutir bruyamment. Le contexte était intime et incroyablement sérieux. Ce n’était pas dans leurs habitudes, c’était stressant et très embarrassant. Eren s’efforçait clairement de garder leur contact visuel alors qu’il s’exclamait, décidé : « Allons-y. Balance tout. » Jean ouvrit la bouche puis la referma au moins deux fois. C’était beaucoup trop rapide, trop tôt. Il n’était pas même pas encore certain d’être capable d’exprimer correctement ce qu’il ressentait qu’Eren défonçait déjà ses défenses à coup d’épaule dans la porte.

Jean s’entendit demander avec confusion : « Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » Ce à quoi Eren répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par le niveau pitoyable de sa technique d’évasion : « J’ai laissé couler pendant des jours, mais ton comportement est totalement bizarre. T’es sur les nerfs mais tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de me coller aux basques. J’ai bien compris que t’avais un truc à dire alors…allons-y. Balance. » Jean baissa les yeux.

On y était, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il était grand temps qu’il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu’il fasse ce qu’il fallait pour une fois. Il était bisexuel et amoureux de son ‘rival’/ ‘ex-sexfriend’ alors que celui-ci était en couple et follement épris de son amant. C’était une situation parfaitement invivable, complexe et à chier. Mais Jean allait en ressortir plus fort, ce coup-ci. Il serra les poings à s’en faire blanchir les jointures, déglutit, prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d’un seul souffle : « Je t’aime. » Le silence qui s’abattit dans la pièce était assourdissant. Les battements affolés de son cœur paraissaient lui résonner dans le crâne. Il n’avait jamais été aussi embarrassé, ni même aussi stressé de toute sa vie.

L’air parfaitement ahuri d’Eren, son léger mouvement de recul, c’était largement suffisant pour Jean pour comprendre tout ce qu’il y avait à comprendre.

Est-ce qu’il était normal sur le coup, de ressentir une telle montée d’adrénaline ? D’être soulagé au point d’en avoir des vertiges ? Il venait d’être rejeté, il n’y avait aucun doute à avoir et pourtant ? Son sang lui vibrait dans les veines, son rythme cardiaque faisait du rodéo sauvage. Il avait le cœur brisé, la poitrine comprimée…alors d’où lui venait cet immense sentiment de libération ?! Jean grogna, s’agrippa les cheveux des deux mains et hurla à pleins poumons.

Quand sa voix lui mourut dans la gorge, il s’entendit déclarer, résigné : « J’ai envie de me tirer une balle. Là, tout de suite. Aies pitié de moi, achèves-moi. J’ai un glock planqué dans le tiroir du… » Eren l’interrompit d’un geste de la main. Il avait sincèrement l’air d’essayer de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et Jean lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Tout compte fait, il aurait pu avoir une réaction bien plus horrible, comme celle d’éclater de rire. Jean se serait probablement défenestré si Eren s’était tout à coup mis à rire…

Jean était mortifié et plus le temps passait, plus cette émotion devenait difficile à supporter. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs lorsqu’il implora : « Dis un truc… » Eren s’adossa au canapé et fixa le vide un long moment. Un silence pesant suivi. Jusqu’à ce que le brun retrouve ses moyens : « Alors ça… » Jean plissa les yeux, soudainement plus irrité que stressé : « Tu vas me dire que t’avais rien vu venir ? Avec toutes les fois où tu m’ordonnais limite de ne pas avoir de sentiments ou encore tous les…

\- Attends ! Une minute ! Juste une minute ! » Il était vrai qu’Eren avait pris soin de le mettre en garde, plusieurs fois, sur un ton plus ou moins humoristique, sur la nature de ses réactions. Mais il n’avait certainement pas cru une seule seconde que ce genre de remarques suffiraient à prévenir cette situation. Au contraire, Jean avait toutes les raisons de croire que le brun s’était enfoncé dans un déni au moins aussi important que le sien.

« Je ne t’ _ordonnais_ pas de ne pas avoir de sentiments c’est juste que… »

Eren n’avait pas besoin d’aller plus loin, Jean _savait_ ce qui allait suivre. Parce que déni ou non, il avait toujours porté une attention accrue à la moindre expression du brun et qu’il n’y avait jamais eu aucun doute à ce sujet. Raison pour laquelle il prit sur lui et annonça : « T’es accro à _‘ce type’_. Et tu n’as aucune envie de donner un nom ou une forme quelconque à ce qu’on a vécu, toi et moi. C’est okay, je ne suis pas en train de te blâmer de quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, il y a à peine quelques mois, je n’arrivais même pas à admettre que tu…enfin, que je n’étais pas aussi ‘hétéro’ que je voulais bien le croire… » Eren agita la tête avec incrédulité avant de s’écrier : « Jean, on est incapable d’avoir la moindre discussion sérieuse sans se taper sur la gueule à un moment ou un autre.

\- Je sais ! Et tu sais le plus dingue ? C’est que malgré tout, on n’a _même pas besoin_ d’avoir de longues conversations à la con pour se comprendre ! T’es arrogant, dangereux et impulsif, je devrais juste tout faire pour t’esquiver mais on finit quand même par toujours graviter l’un autour de l’autre. On bosse mieux en équipe que…qu’on n’aurait jamais pu l’espérer ! On s’en met plein la gueule parce qu’on ne sait pas comment gérer autrement mais…admets-le ! Y a plus là-dessous qu’une étrange rivalité bizarre ! » Jean avait pris le temps d’y réfléchir, d’y faire face. Et c’était la vérité. Il n’était pas seul à vivre cette ‘étrange’ relation. Les avertissements d’Eren n’étaient pas sans fondement. Le Psycho avait forcément toujours eu conscience qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus. Ce qu’ils avaient partagé était réel.

Même si ça ne changeait absolument rien à la finalité de ce carnage, Jean avait un _irrépressible besoin_ de l’entendre l’admettre.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard il eut l’immense satisfaction de voir les joues d’Eren s’empourprer : « A quoi tu joues, Jean ? Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il va se passer maintenant ? Que je vais larguer le mec que j’ai toujours aimé et désiré, pour qu’on vive une relation bancale ? » Jean serra les poings. Il avait eu raison ! Il y avait bien _quelque chose_ , des _sentiments_ qu’Eren avait partagé avec lui, que celui-ci soit prêt ou non à en admettre l’éventuel profondeur, ce n’était pas le plus important. Jean était déterminé lorsqu’il avoua : « Quand j’ai eu un coup de foudre pour Mikasa, j’étais encore trop jeune et franchement, trop lâche pour passer à l’acte. Au final, ça s’est avéré être surtout de l’admiration et…et je me suis rendu compte qu’entre-nous ça n’aurait jamais pu fonctionner. On est trop différent, je suis incapable de la comprendre. Quand je t’ai rencontré, il y a eu, ce truc…

\- Tu veux parler de quand je t’ai surpris à l’urinoir avant de finir par t’assommer ?! Y a mieux quand même comme manière de…

\- Eren ! J’essaie d’être sérieux là ! » Eren referma la bouche dans un claquement. Jean poursuivit sur sa lancée : « Je l’ai réfuté complètement. Refoulé même. Et je t’ai détesté sur le coup. Mais…j’étais incapable pour autant de détourner les yeux. Au final, il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé et…

\- Et maintenant tu crois que t’es éperdument amoureux de moi ? 90% du temps tu penses que je suis un suicidaire, irresponsable et arrogant !

\- Ce qui n’empêche que… » Ces aveux, mettre des mots sur ce qu’il s’était passé, ce qu’il avait éprouvé, comment ils en étaient venus là, pourquoi Jean éprouvait ce besoin de se délester de ses émotions, c’était hautement cathartique. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça le libère d’un tel poids.

Eren luttait visiblement pour continuer à supporter le sérieux de la conversation mais il tentait malgré tout de tenir le cap : « Okay, admettons. On se permet de s’insulter à tout bout de champ parce qu’on _sait_ dans le fond de quoi l’autre est fait. Je veux bien l’avouer, j’ai souvent l’impression de pouvoir naviguer les yeux fermés dans ta sale caboche de poulain effrayé. Mais j’aime mon mec ! Ce n’est même pas négociable ! » Jean fronça les sourcils. Il était conscient de ça. Il avait toujours été douloureusement conscient de l’existence de l’homme Mystère. De cette relation malsaine et tordue. Est-ce qu’il était vraiment un salaud s’il avait l’assurance d’avoir bien mieux à proposer à Eren ? Si une infime pointe d’espoir le poussait à négocie, d’au moins mettre en lumière ce qu’il avait à offrir de plus ? Il s’insurgea : « Et pourtant ? Vous êtes obligés de vivre dans le placard. C’est quoi le souci ? Monsieur est marié ? Monsieur a un poste à haute responsabilité et préfère éviter le scandale ? Il est plus âgé que toi, Eren. Et pas d’un peu ! Au moins dix ans ! Être dans une relation homosexuelle c’est déjà dur mais alors je n’imagine même pas ce que ça doit être avec ce gap dans vos âges ! Quand est-ce que…

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » Eren s’était levé d’un bond. Au fond de ses yeux, brûlait une flamme indomptable. La même que lorsqu’il défendait ses idéaux naïfs. Que lorsqu’il fixait l’avenir sans faillir, les yeux plantés sur son objectif dans le lointain. Imperméable à tout ce qui l’entourait. Bien qu’il soit effectivement présent actuellement, dans l’appartement de Jean, à avouer qu’il existait bel et bien _quelque chose_ entre eux, Eren restait prêt à défendre bec et ongle sa relation avec l’amant Mystère. Jean essaya en vain de faire abstraction du bruit que fit son cœur en se brisant un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Eren, courroucé grogna : « On a décidé qu’on surmonterait ça à deux ! Quand on sera prêt ! Il est tout à fait d’accord pour qu’on s’expose : je ne suis pas son sale petit secret, Jean ! Et je trouve dégueulasse que t’essaies de passer par une méthode aussi…basse pour obtenir de moi ce que tu veux ! » Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu’à se raccrocher, vaillamment à ce qu’il lui restait.

Cette place spéciale, qu’Eren avait admis lui réserver, à demi-mot.

L’existence de cette étrange connexion.

Jean voulait réussir à en sortir grandi, plus solide. Admettre qu’il était bisexuel et amoureux d’Eren, c’était sans doute les étapes les plus dures de sa quête. Cette révélation montait la barre un peu plus haut. Puisque son cœur était en morceaux, la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine ne pouvait plus que guérir. Jean le gratifia d’un sourire retord hésitant : « Vraiment ? Ça te choque tellement que ça de ma part ? » La frustration visible d’Eren le conforta dans son rôle. Il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait tirer le meilleur de cette situation. Eren avait lui aussi tenu à lui, à un moment où un autre et ils continuaient tous les deux de se comprendre plus qu’ils n’étaient capable de comprendre n’importe qui d’autre. Ils seraient sans doute toujours là, l’un pour l’autre, quoiqu’il advienne à la fin de cette soirée. Du moins si Jean parvenait à sauver les meubles.

Eren croisa les bras sur son torse : « Tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais, on est d’accord sur ce point, c’est ça ? » Jean acquiesça rigidement. Eren continua, résolu : « Donc répond à cette question, Jean. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j’allais le quitter quand tu t’es lancé dans cette voie ? » Ils se fixèrent un long moment. La tension était palpable. Jean sentit chacun de ses muscles se crisper. Il fallait s’y attendre. Eren n’était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot une fois l’abcès crevé. Il attaquait droit à la jugulaire. Il avait sans doute la ferme intention d’amputer immédiatement toute trace d’espoir et d’illusion.

C’était le moment décisif.

L’instant T.

Celui que Jean risquait de regretter amèrement s’il n’arrivait pas à le saisir comme il le fallait. Arracher le bandage d’une traite. Eren voulait qu’il admette savoir, avoir toujours su, qu’il n’avait jamais eu la moindre chance. Et qu’il n’en n’aurait sans doute jamais aucune. Apprendre qu’effectivement Eren avait beaucoup d’affection pour lui, que quelque chose aurait pu ‘éventuellement’ se passer, n’y changeait rien. Jean serra les dents et s’entendit souffler : « Non. » Eren finit par décroiser les bras, presque contrit : « Alors pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! T’es complètement con ! Tu voulais quoi, avoir la confirmation qu’on aurait pu vivre un truc toi et moi, si et seulement si, t’étais apparu dans ma vie avant lui ? Parce qu’il faut que je te dise un truc, mon vieux, même si on était déjà ensemble depuis quarante ans quand finalement j’aurais fait sa connaissance, je pense sincèrement que je t’aurais largué pour… » Outch. Eren n’était vraiment, mais vraiment pas, un tendre. Jean avait beau le savoir, il espérait grandement que cet idiot fini avait l’intention de mieux s’y prendre quand il serait obligé de faire la même chose avec Mikasa…

Jean l’interrompit d’un grognement : « Merci de ne surtout pas prendre de pincette, enfoiré ! On ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu blesser mes sentiments par inadvertance, sinon !

\- On est censé être honnête là, non ?

\- Et un peu de sensibilité ça t’arracherait une couille ?!

\- Venant de toi, Jolly Jumper c’est un comble ! » Ils s’arrêtèrent. Les répliques s’étaient enchaînées si naturellement. Leurs habitudes avaient si simplement repris le pas, que Jean s’en retrouvait sidéré. Alors quoi, c’était ça ? Le moment était passé ? Aussi simplement ? Ils explosèrent de rire. Ils rirent tellement, qu’Eren dût se réinstaller d’urgence sur le canapé pour éviter de tomber à la renverse.

Quand leur crise de fou rire se stoppa enfin, ils marquèrent quelques minutes de silence.

La douleur qu’il éprouvait n’allait pas magiquement disparaître. Ses sentiments non plus. Ça au moins, il en était certain. Mais visiblement, ce n’était pas ce qui allait réussir à détruire leur relation. Jean n’avait aucunement l’intention de rendre ça ‘bizarre’. Et la clarté limpide de ce rejet lui ôtait toute possibilité d’amertume. Pas de regrets, aucune colère. Cette déclaration était un pur cauchemar mais c’était également une telle émancipation ! Maintenant, il était prêt, sans aucun doute, à faire les choses correctement. Encore fallait-il qu’il prenne la peine de ramasser les pots cassés. Il avait l’occasion de construire quelque chose de beau et d’agréable. Quelque chose de sain et réaliste.

Il refusait qu’il y ait la moindre trace d’incertitude ou de gêne entre Eren et lui. Il devait faire une déclaration, une dernière, pour clore le chapitre : « J’aime aussi Marco. » Ce n’était pas encore l’amour qu’il savait éprouver pour Eren, mais c’était plus que de l’affection, autre chose que de la simple amitié. C’était fragile et naissant. Quelque chose qu’il avait envie de chérir.

Eren roula des yeux : « Je sais. »

Et avec ces simples mots, l’orage était passé.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Il n’avait pris la peine de laisser aller sa frustration en lâchant quelques larmes, dans l’intimité solitaire de sa chambre, qu’un jour plus tard.

 

Le lendemain des faits, Armin et Marco étaient beaucoup trop sur leurs gardes. Et puis Eren, aurait sans doute remarqué qu’il avait les yeux rouges et Jean aurait risqué de réduire à néant tous les efforts, titanesques, qu’il avait fourni pour que leur relation en souffre le moins possible. Pas de culpabilité ou de ressentiments. C’était important. Jean avait pleuré l’injustice de sentiments qui bien que partagés n’avaient juste pas choisi le bon moment pour s’épanouir, il avait pleuré ce qui aurait pu être mais qui s’achevait. Pas la fin de leur amitié, ni même de leur relation. C’était différent, bizarre et totalement eux. Et il avait suffisamment fait la paix avec lui-même pour admettre sans trop de peine que ce n’était pas plus mal.

Marco était Marco.

Il n’était pas Eren et ne le serait jamais. C’était quelqu’un pour qui Jean avait une profonde affection. Il n’avait pas besoin de porter en lui la même étincelle qu’Eren, puisqu’Eren serait toujours aux côtés de Jean pour jouer le rôle qu’il avait toujours tenu jusqu’ici. Avec Marco, c’était l’expérience qui comptait. Le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, les efforts qu’ils mettaient à communiquer et s’apprendre. Ils se complétaient plus qu’ils ne se ressemblaient et c’était non seulement rassurant mais aussi confortable. D’un point de vue physique, il était indéniable que Jean trouvait Marco ‘mignon’. En dépit de sa taille et de sa carrure. Aucun autre mot ne semblait pouvoir le décrire.

Alors même s’il était vrai que Jean doive encore sacrément faire le ménage dans sa tête et sa vie avant d’être prêt, d’enfin mériter les sentiments que lui portait Marco, il n’avait aucune intention de laisser passer sa chance. Il allait réussir à devenir quelqu’un de bien, il allait faire les choses dans l’ordre pour une fois et prendre ses précautions. Jean avait le droit de vivre quelque chose de bien. De simple. Il allait prendre le temps de s’accepter pleinement et s’il y avait des obstacles sur la route, il n’y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le fait que, comme toujours, Marco serait là pour l’aider à les surmonter.

Comme il l’avait toujours été.

Patient et compréhensif.

Il attendit un mois entier après le rejet d’Eren avant de se décider à inviter Marco à prendre un café. Avant de préciser qu’il s’agissait bel et bien d’un rencard et voir le brun aux tâches de rousseur rougir de la plus jolie façon qui soit. Jean devait s’expliquer, s’excuser et reprendre les choses à zéro. Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le parking du QG, Marco balbutiait sa réponse affirmative avec embarras quand Jean remarqua Eren. Le brun se tenait aux côtés de son frère et, un large sourire aux lèvres, l’encourageait de deux pouces levés. Il articula silencieusement un : « Vas-y champion ! » totalement beauf qui fit Jean rouler des yeux. Le léger pincement qu’il ressentait au cœur était accompagné d’une chaleur agréable. C’était paradoxale mais loin d’être aussi gênant qu’il s’y serait attendu tout bien considérer.

Jean acquit sur le coup la conviction qu’il allait réussir, un jour, à ne plus rien ressentir de négatif en interagissant avec Eren. Jean pouvait parfaitement se contenter de leur amitié spéciale. Après tout, ils étaient très peu à pouvoir se vanter d’avoir réussi à dompter, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, l’incroyable, le féroce, l’unique Eren Ackerman.

Levi agrippa soudain la nuque de son frère et l’entraîna à sa suite, sans doute vers leur emplacement de parking.

Jean les regarda s’éloigner un instant avant de sourire doucement à Marco et lui demander sur un ton amusé s’il serait libre ce soir, ‘ _histoire de répéter_ ’ ensemble afin de s’assurer que leur premier rendez-vous soit un succès. Le rire qu’il reçut pour toute réponse, claironnant et léger le conforta dans sa décision.

L’avenir ne pouvait être que radieux.

    

**Author's Note:**

> Alors les chatons?
> 
> Qu'est ce que vous en dites? C'était pas si terrible, si?
> 
> Qu'est ce qui vous a plus?
> 
> Est-ce que votre petit coeur bats plus pour notre brave Jean?
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensez d'Eren?
> 
> Vous croyez vraiment que leur relation va s'arrêter là?
> 
> Qui pense que ça va chier quand Jean va comprendre que l'Amant Mystère c'était Levi depuis le début?
> 
> Qui pense que ça va chier sévère quand j'en serais à traiter du cas Mikasa?
> 
> Est-ce que ça vous plairait dans l'avenir que je continue à flirter avec cette ligne (intéressante quand même, admettons-le) dans l'histoire principale?
> 
> Bref! A vos commentaires mes petites!
> 
> Plein de love, Maman Chat.


End file.
